Een Harry Potter Kerstvertelling
by Avana65
Summary: Het bekende verhaal van Charles Dickens verpotterd :) Het is dus alles behalve serieus te nemen omdat ik dicht bij de originele versie wilde blijven met als gevolg dat sommige personages dood zijn die J.K. Rowling liet leven en visa versa. Met Severus Sneep als Scrooge. En verder rollen voor de Wemels, Orde-leden, leerlingen etc etc xD Tweedelig.
1. Deel 1

**Een Harry Potter Kerstvertelling**

_Londen, 24 december._

Severus Sneep ergerde zich groen en geel aan het geklappertand van zijn boekhouder en dat waren kleuren die hem per definitie niet stonden. Hij wilde voorstellen dat de man zijn gebit eens passend zou laten maken in St. Holisto's, maar vreesde dat hij dan weer gezeur aan zou moeten horen over de lage ziektekostenvergoeding die hij betaalde.  
_Onzin! _Wemel had zich niet zoveel moeten voortplanten, dan zou hij sowieso minder ziektekosten hebben.  
Severus boog zich over de voorraadlijsten en probeerde in te schatten hoeveel toverdrankingrediënten hij nog moest bijbestellen. Op deze vierentwintigste december zouden de mensen enkel nog maar langskomen voor een 'noodgeval'; een takje salie om de kalkoen op te sieren, een tiental kruidnagelen voor de Glühwein.  
_Bah. _Hij vond het een doodzonde als mensen kruiden met geneeskrachtige eigenschappen doodgewoon in hun kookpot stopten. Maar een Sikkel was een Sikkel, dus zolang ze die bij hem spendeerden, zou hij niet klagen.  
Het kleine, eeuwenoude pand was niet centraal gevestigd aan de Wegisweg, maar aan het begin van de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Dat had als voordeel dat mensen hem nog wel eenvoudig konden vinden zonder dat ze afgeschrikt werden door de duistere zaken even verderop in het steegje, maar dat hij relatief weinig last had van alle kerstgekte die de toverwereld in zijn greep hield.  
'Meneer Sneep, zou ik alstublieft een verwarmende spreuk mogen gebruiken? Mijn vingers zijn zo koud dat ik bijna mijn veer niet meer kan vasthouden,' vroeg Arthur Wemel op aarzelende toon.  
Severus keek verstoord op van zijn tabellen. 'Wat, koude vingers? Bah! Onzin! Laat je vrouw een paar goede handschoenen voor je breien, Wemel.' Hij fronste naar de roodharige man. 'Je weet dat een teveel aan toverkracht een negatieve invloed heeft op sommige kruiden.' Hij boog zich weer over zijn perkament om aan te geven dat dat zijn laatste woord was terwijl hij Wemel probeerde te negeren die zuchtte en op zijn vingers begon te blazen.

Een uur later kondigde het belletje boven de deur aan dat hij bezoek had. Geen klant helaas, die had op z'n minst een paar Knoeten binnengebracht. In plaats daarvan kwam Remus Lupos binnen en die bracht nooit anders mee dan opgewekte glimlachjes en goedbedoelde praatjes.  
_Bah!_ Dat kreeg je als je je inliet met een Huffelpuf natuurlijk.  
Lupos stampte de sneeuw van zijn laarzen en klopte wat vlokjes van zijn schouders.  
'Een goedendag, Severus. Ik wil je graag gelukkige feestdagen wensen.  
_Pff, dacht ik het niet? Goedbedoelde praatjes. _  
'Ik zou gelukkiger zijn met klanten die meer kochten en minder kletsten,' reageerde hij chagrijnig. 'Ik weet niet wie die onzin heeft uitgevonden, maar het was ongetwijfeld een Dreuzel. Kerst! Onzin!'  
'Tops en ik geven een kerstdiner voor wat vrienden en Ordeleden,' ging Lupos verder alsof hij niets gezegd had, 'en we zouden het leuk vinden als je ook zou willen komen.' Hij keek Severus aan alsof hij hem een groot genoegen deed.  
Severus sneerde. 'Je denkt toch niet dat ik de zaak eerder sluit om naar een etentje te gaan?'  
'Maar het is morgen eerste kerstdag,' protesteerde Lupos. Severus zag dat Wemel popelde om ook iets in te brengen.  
'Ik vind het prima, leef je uit, maar laat mij met rust,' snauwde Severus. 'En leid mijn personeel niet af. Verdwijn als je geen zaken wilt doen.' Hij maakte een gebaar naar de deur, voor hij zich naar Wemel omdraaide.  
'Als jij de kerstdagen niet werkeloos in dat Nest van je wilt zitten, zou ik maar snel aan de slag gaan. Niet alleen de maand, maar ook het jaar moet straks afgesloten worden.'  
Wemel haastte zich weer aan het werk en Remus vertrok na een medelijdende blik op de roodharige boekhouder. Hij was echter nog amper vertrokken of het belletje rinkelde alweer.  
Tot Severus' ergernis waren het een aantal studenten, Griffoendors en Huffelpufs aan hun dassen te zien. De voorste, Marcel Lubbermans, schudde met een metalen bus zodat een paar karige muntjes rammelden.  
'Heeft u iets over voor de slachtoffers van de oorlog die niet meer kunnen werken door spreukenletsel?' vroeg Lubbermans braaf.  
'Hmpf,' grauwde Severus zodat de meesten een stap naar achteren deden en de bel opnieuw klingelde. 'Hebben we daar St. Holisto's niet voor, en die nieuwe zieken- en gehandicaptenwet?' Hij blikte even naar Wemel en vroeg bot: 'Maakt een van die zoons van jou daar geen gebruik van?'  
Er trok een pijnlijke uitdrukking over Wemels gezicht. 'Sommige tovenaars sterven liever dan dat ze hun kind uit huis zouden plaatsen om het in St. Holisto's onder te brengen,' zei hij rustig, maar trots.  
Geïrriteerd door de hele discussie en alle onderbrekingen in de werkdag reageerde Severus: 'Dan moeten ze maar sterven zodat alleen de sterkste en gezondste tovenaars en heksen zich voortplanten.'  
Hij draaide zich om, negeerde de geschokte kreetjes achter zich en verdween in de voorraadkamer om in alle rust de potten met kogelvisogen en de flessen met gordeldiergal te kunnen inventariseren.  
Het was er doodstil en er was geen snipper kerstversiering te bespeuren. Hij kwam helemaal tot rust. En hij voelde zich absoluut niet schuldig naar Wemel toe.  
_Onzin! _  
Net voor het eind van de dag sprak Wemel weer tegen hem. 'Meneer Sneep,' begon hij op die halfsmekende, halfvastberaden toon, waar Severus altijd gek van werd. 'Ik zou morgen graag vrij willen krijgen om de kerstdag met mijn gezin door te brengen.'  
Toen Severus niet gelijk antwoord gaf, zei hij: 'Volgens de nieuwe Arbeidswet heb ik recht op minstens één vrije feestdag, meneer.'  
Severus stemde grommend in, al voegde hij er dreigend aan toe: 'Dan ben je hier overmorgen twee uur eerder ter compensatie, Wemel, of anders hoef je helemaal niet meer op te komen dagen.'

* * *

In de hoop zo min mogelijk kerstgezinde mensen tegen te komen, ging Severus pas laat naar huis. Hij ontweek een groepje volwassen heksen die uit volle borst een lied stond te kwelen over kersttakken en magische maretak en liep over de besneeuwde straten naar het statige pand dat van wijlen Heer Voldemort was geweest.  
Severus had het grootste gedeelte van het huis verhuurd als kantoor en woonde zelf in een kleine kamer op de eerste verdieping.  
Op het moment dat hij '_Alohomora_' zei om de eikenhouten buitendeur te openen, veranderde de klopper op de deur in het slangachtige gezicht van Voldemort. Het duurde hoogstens een tel zodat Severus als versteend naar de klopper stond te staren, denkend dat hij het zich verbeeld moest hebben. Met zijn toverstok in zijn hand liep hij door de donkere gang naar de trap. Uitgaven aan kaarsen waren niet nodig als je Lumos kon gebruiken, vond hij.  
Hij rilde toen hij zijn kamer binnenstapte, en besloot om voor één keer een blok hout in de open haard te branden. 'Het is tenslotte kerstavond,' dacht hij cynisch.  
Elders in het huis hoorde hij een deur slaan. Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Om deze tijd waren de kantoorruimten doorgaans verlaten, en op deze avond zouden de meeste mensen eerder naar huis zijn gegaan. Systematisch begon hij zijn tas uit te pakken om vervolgens de spullen voor de volgende dag klaar te leggen. _Er is ten slotte geen reden waarom ik zelf niet aan de inventarisatie verder kan werken._ Toen hij voor de kast stond om het boek uit te kiezen waarmee hij de avond wilde doorbrengen, hoorde hij het geluid van schuivende grendels. Behoedzaam stapte hij met opgeheven toverstok naar de deur en bleef daar gespannen staan luisteren. Het was weer stil. Hoofdschuddend liep hij terug naar de kast. _Misschien moet ik ook een dagje vrij nemen, _dacht hij sarcastisch. Om zichzelf te verwennen warmde hij een bord pompoensoep op. Het blok hout in de haard verspreidde een behaaglijke warmte en Severus voelde zich een beetje bijkomen toen hij genoot van de kruidige soep. Vanuit het niets verschenen twee rode lichtjes in zijn gezichtsveld. Geschrokken draaide hij zijn hoofd om en liet terstond het bord uit zijn handen vallen. Terwijl de oranje spetters alle kanten op vlogen, staarde Severus vol afschuw naar de spookachtige verschijning van Heer Voldemort.  
'S-Severus,' klonk het sissend. 'Je s-siet er niet echt beter uit dan s-seven jaar geleden!'  
'Heer Voldemort?' fluisterde Severus. Hij had het gevoel dat hij elk moment een hartaanval kon krijgen. Of flauw ging vallen.  
'Je was me toch nog niet vergeten, S-Severus?'  
_Was dat maar mogelijk. _  
'Nee Heer, natuurlijk niet, wat kan ik voor u betekenen?' Hij veegde ongemerkt zijn bezwete handpalmen af aan zijn broek. Die zat echter onder de klodders pompoensoep. Het gevoel van de koude klodders tussen zijn vingers was echter lang niet zo afschuwelijk als de stem van Heer Voldemort toen hij uitbarstte in een gospel: 'Vraag niet wat jij kunt doen voor je Heer, maar wat je Heer komt doen voor jou.'  
Severus' stem daarentegen weigerde volledig dienst.  
'Wil je drie keer raden?' stelde de vroegere meest duistere, maar nu doorschijnende tovenaar voor.  
Severus schudde zijn hoofd.  
_Zalazar dit kan niet waar zijn. _  
'Niet? Jammer, ik probeerde wat tijd te rekken, maar goed, ik kom je waarschuwen, S-Severus. Als je niet verandert, eindig je net zoals ik.'  
Nu wist Severus het opeens; dit was een droom. Hij moest voor de open haard in slaap zijn gevallen. Oké, hij zou maar meedoen. Tegen een droom kon je weinig beginnen tenslotte.  
'Wat bedoelt u, Heer?' vroeg hij dus.  
'Als je niet verandert, zul je na je dood, net als ik veroordeeld worden om voor altijd over de aarde te zwerven als boetedoening voor het gebrek aan naastenliefde.' Severus hield met moeite zijn gezicht in de plooi. _Gebrek aan naastenliefde? Heer Voldemort? Dat was hetzelfde als een Galjoen een Knoet noemen. _  
'Zie je deze ketting, S-Severus?' vroeg Voldemort, en hij wees met een benige vinger naar beneden waar een zware ketting aan een al even benige enkel was geketend. Aan de ketting waren zware, metalen voorwerpen bevestigd; waardoor het leek alsof iemand een Engorgio over een bedelarmbandje had uitgesproken. Hij zag een beker, een diadeem, een boek, een ring, en een slang.  
'Het zijn s-symbolen, Severus,' legde Voldemort uit. 'S-Symbolen van mijn marteling. Jouw ketting is inmiddels even lang als die van mij, al zul je daar na je dood, geldkisten, sleutels, rollen perkament en dergelijke aantreffen.' Ondanks het feit dat hij droomde, schrok Severus hier toch van.  
'Wees echter niet bang,' zei de meest afschrikwekkende persoon van de toverwereld, 'je hebt nog een kans om aan dit lot te ontkomen.'  
Severus keek hem afwachtend aan.  
'Je krijgt vannacht bezoek van drie geesten, die één voor één langs zullen komen.' 'Drie geesten?' reageerde Severus. 'Zijn ze toevallig nog broers ook?'  
Het zoeken naar de Zegevlier was Heer Voldemort duidelijk niet in de koude kleren gaan zitten. Severus kreeg echter geen antwoord, want net zo plotseling als hij was opgedoken, Verdwijnselde Voldemort weer, Severus achterlatend in de donkere, koude kamer, terwijl de koude soep opdroogde tussen zijn vingers.  
Verdwaasd bleef hij zitten. Hij twijfelde er toch enigszins aan of hij gedroomd had, maar misschien was het wel een hallucinatie? De soep was erg gekruid geweest. Misschien zat er toevallig een takje van het één of ander in dat daar niet thuishoorde. Het idee dat Heer Voldemort kwam spoken om hem goede raad te geven, was tenslotte te gek voor woorden. Duidelijk een kwestie van overwerkt zijn.  
Severus besloot dat wat extra nachtrust hem goed zou doen. Hij verkleedde zich in zijn lange nachthemd, een paar geitenwollen sokken en zijn slaapmuts en kroop tussen de klamme lakens.

_Wordt (morgen) vervolgd._


	2. Deel 2

_Londen, 25 december._

Midden in de nacht ontwaakte hij van een vreemd blauw licht dat door het open slaapkamerraam naar binnen scheen. De echo van een slaande klok galmde nog na. Severus zag dat het één uur was.

_In ieder geval geen spookuur,_ dacht hij sarcastisch. Nu hij een paar uur geslapen had, was hij er zeker van dat hij de afgelopen avond last van een waanbeeld had gehad.

Gewapend met zijn toverstok liet hij zich zachtjes uit bed glijden en liep op zijn geitenwollen sokken naar de deur. In de kamer, bovenop zijn favoriete fauteuil, vond hij Hagrid. Bovenop was het juiste woord, want ondanks zijn doorschijnende gedaante was de fauteuil bezweken onder het gewicht van de halfreus.

_Allemachtig!_

Hagrid glimlachte onnozel toen hij hem zag.

'Hee, Sneep, sorry van je stoel, joh. Maar je kennem vast nog wel maken met je toverstokkie.'

_Alsof hij dan ooit weer zo comfortabel zou zitten_, dacht Severus bitter.

'Maar goed, daarvoor ben ik hier niet. Ik ben de Geest van Voorbije Kerstmis. Geweest is geweest natuurlijk, maar soms kennie d'r nog wel wat van leren.'

Hagrid kwam met moeite overeind en Sneeps kamer leek ineens nog kleiner te worden. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Severus en zei: 'Ga je mee?'

'Wat? Nu gelijk? Ik heb m'n nachthemd nog aan!'

'Dat geeft niks, niemand ken je zien als je bij mij ben.'

Voor Severus nog iets in kon brengen, greep Hagrid zijn schouder en verdwenen ze in een spiraal van gekleurde rook. Toen de rook optrok, bevond hij zich in een jongensslaapzaal. De inrichting werd opgesierd door groene accenten, en met een schok herkende hij zichzelf in de elfjarige jongen die op één van de bedden zat.

Zijn haar hing sluik naar beneden en verborg zijn gezicht. In zijn hand hield hij een brief. Plotseling werd de deur opengegooid en een drietal oudere Zwadderaars stapte naar binnen.

'Zo, Severus, moet je nog niet gaan pakken?' vroeg één van hen op een neerbuigende toon.

'Wat is dat? Een brief van je mammie of je wel voorzichtig doet onderweg?' spotte een ander.

Severus zag de smalle schouders van zijn jongere versie gespannen opgetrokken worden en wilde een stap naar voren doen, maar de grote hand van Hagrid op zijn schouder verhinderde dat.

'Ze kenne je niet zien of horen,' zei hij.

Eén van de Zwadderaars griste de brief uit de handen van de elfjarige jongen, die nu angstig opkeek, zijn gezicht nat van tranen. 'Agossie, Severus mag niet naar huis komen van zijn mammie,' las hij voor. 'Blij dat ze je eindelijk op Zweinstein kon dumpen?'

Het pijnlijke herbeleven bezorgde Severus een brok in zijn keel.

'Kom,' zei Hagrid meelevend. Hij gaf Severus een kneepje in zijn schouder voor ze weer in rook opgingen.

De volgende scène was helaas nog triester. Dat wist hij al zodra hij de armoedige woonkamer herkende waarin hij was opgegroeid. De aanblik van zijn vader deed na zoveel jaar nog steeds het gal in zijn slokdarm omhoog komen. Machteloos moest hij toezien hoe zijn twaalfjarige zelf uitgescholden en vernederd werd, tot Hagrid hem zwijgend meenam.

Bij het zien van het roodharige meisje dat in de derde scene met felle woorden en gebaren tot de zestienjarige Severus sprak, werd het bij hem bijna teveel. Hij had dat moment al te vaak herleefd. Het moment dat Lily, zijn grote liefde, zich van hem afgekeerd had.

'Genoeg, alsjeblieft, niet meer,' smeekte hij de halfreus. 'Laat me teruggaan.'

Het volgende moment was hij weer terug in zijn eigen kamer. Hagrid was nergens meer te bekennen en tot zijn verbazing zag Severus dat het nu twaalf uur was. Met een gevoel van spijt dat lijfelijk pijn deed, kroop hij terug in bed.

Het duurde een poos voor hij de slaap weer kon vatten. Had Heer Voldemort het niet over drie geesten gehad? _Merlijn, een martelspreuk is te prefereren boven nog zo'n ervaring._

Dit keer was hij voorbereid toen het vreemde licht hem wekte. Het was twee uur en Severus had misschien net een uurtje geslapen. Zuchtend verliet hij zijn warme bed en liep naar de kamer.

In plaats van Hagrid ontdekte hij nu Loena Leeflang in zijn fauteuil. Ze moest hem gerepareerd hebben, en niet enkel dat; hij was nu versierd met allerlei pastelkleurige Fabeldieren, die over de beige stof heen en weer bewogen.

'Hallo, meneer Sneep,' klonk het dromerig. 'Ik ben de Geest van Kerstmis van Nu.'

Ze droeg een lang, wit gewaad en was zo transparant als een geest maar kon zijn. De radijsjes die zoals altijd aan haar oren bengelden, leken besneeuwd te zijn.

'Gaat u mee?' vroeg ze en reikte hem haar hand.

Hij zou liever terug in bed kruipen, maar vermoedde dat dat geen optie was. Het 'Kerstmis van Nu' kon echter nooit zo erg zijn als het 'Voorbije' dus pakte hij onwennig haar tengere hand en liet zich weer meenemen in de rokerige kleurenspiraal.

Zodra hij vaste grond onder zijn voeten had, zag hij op een paar meter afstand de bouwval die zijn boekhouder altijd liefdevol 'Het Nest' noemde. Waarschijnlijk omdat er net zoveel kinderen in rondkropen als een nest Kwispels.

Hoewel hij geen idee had van de noodzaak van dit bezoek, liet hij zich meetrekken over de drassige grond. _Bah!_ Water doordrenkte zijn dikke sokken, terwijl juffrouw Leeflang vrolijk een paar centimeter boven het natte gras zweefde.

Uit de ramen op de begane grond scheen uitnodigend licht. Dichterbij gekomen merkte Severus op dat Arthur Wemel misschien bezuinigde op een kappersbezoek, maar niet op het kaarsenverbruik.

Ze stonden zo dicht voor het keukenraam dat Severus een doorkijk had tot in de woonkamer die in het verlengde lag. Arthur zat _De Ochtendprofeet_ te lezen terwijl een jongen met rode krullen en een brilletje, over zijn schouder meelas. Een tweeling zat in een hoekje samen te smiespelen, en na een stiekeme blik om zich heen pakte één van hen zijn toverstok.

Aan de keukentafel zaten twee oudere jongens. De één liet met zijn toverstok de schillen van de aardappelen verwijderen, de ander speelde een spelletje Knalpoker met het enige meisje dat er rondliep.

'Mama, wanneer is de kalkoen klaar? Ik heb nog nooit kalkoen gegeten, hè? Hoe smaakt kalkoen?'

De schouders van Arthurs vrouw, die aan het aanrecht voor het keukenraam stond, verstrakten. Ze keek naar de middelgrote kip die voor haar lag.

De aardappelschiller die lang, stijl haar had, wierp even een blik op zijn moeder en antwoordde toen zijn zusje: 'Kalkoen smaakt bijna net als kip, maar dan nog lekkerder, Ginny. Ik denk dat je nog wel een spelletje met Charlie kunt doen voor we gaan eten.'

'Krijg ik straks ook een stukje kalkoen, mama?'

Een kleine, magere jongen was in de trapopening verschenen. Zijn roestkleurige sproeten staken scherp af tegen zijn bleke gezicht.

'Ronnie, wat doe je uit je bed?' vroeg zijn moeder ongerust. Ze veegde haar handen af. Toen hij wankelde, vloog ze op hem af en ving hem net op tijd op.

'Ik had Ginny beloofd dat we samen een spelletje zouden spelen,' zei de jongen zwakjes. Hij begon te hoesten en zelfs vanaf zijn plaats voor het raam zag Severus dat er bloed uit zijn neus begon te sijpelen.

'Arthur!' riep de vrouw in paniek. Arthur tilde de jongen behoedzaam op en droeg hem naar boven, terwijl de moeder vooruit liep om ongetwijfeld het bed open te slaan. De overige kinderen bleven zwijgend achter.

'Bill,' vroeg Ginny met een bibberig stemmetje, 'gaat Ron dood?'

De oudste broer keek haar verdrietig aan. De ander sloeg troostend een arm om het meisje. Bij de fauteuil sloeg de jongen met de bril zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en snikte.

Severus keek naar Loena Leeflang die met een serene uitdrukking op haar gezicht naast hem stond.

'Zal hij sterven? Kunnen ze in St. Hollisto's niets voor hem doen?'

De geest keek hem peinzend aan en antwoordde: 'De behandeling kost 335 Galjoenen. Met zijn salaris kan Arthur Wemel dat niet bekostigen, hoe zuinig het gezin ook is. Maar,' ging ze verder, 'als hij sterft, blijft er weer een groter percentage gezonde en sterke heksen en tovenaars over om zich voort te planten.'

Severus schaamde zich toen hij aan zijn eigen woorden van die ochtend herinnerd werd. Hij was opgelucht toen Loena hem bij de hand greep en hem meenam naar een andere plek.

Severus herkende het huis aan het Grimboudsplein gelijk. Hij had daar vaak bestellingen gebracht voor de groep mensen die zich de Orde van de Feniks noemde. Menigmaal had hij ook geholpen met het oplappen van een gewonde of het brouwen van een toverdrank die nergens te koop was. Dat was in de tijd geweest dat zijn voormalig zakenpartner nog leefde. Tegenwoordig kwam hij er zelden meer, ondanks de herhaaldelijke uitnodigingen van Lupos en Tops.

Loena nam hem mee naar de keuken waar een groot gezelschap zich rond de eettafel had geschaard.

Severus zag veel bekende gezichten naast Lupos en Tops, zoals Dwaaloog en Levenius, Romeo en Minerva.

Een oude huiself liet de bijna lege schalen met voedsel van de tafel verdwijnen en Tops klapte in haar handen en riep: 'Tijd voor een spelletje '_Ja of nee'!_'

Het gezelschap viel haar enthousiast bij en ze zei tegen haar man: 'Begin jij maar, Remus.'

De voormalig Griffoendor dacht even na voordat hij liet weten dat hij iemand in gedachten had. De anderen vuurden in een rap tempo vragen op Remus af, die hij enkel met ja of nee mocht beantwoorden. Al snel hadden ze ontdekt dat het een wezen was, een magisch wezen, een redelijk slecht geluimd wezen, dat vaak gromde en snauwde en soms praatte. Een wezen dat leefde in Londen, en daar los rond liep in de straten.

'Is het een Necroot?' riep iemand.

Remus beet op zijn lip terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde.

'Is het de Grim?' vroeg Tops.

Even leek Remus na te denken voor hij in lachen uitbarstte.

'Met zijn blik lijkt hij je vaak te willen doden, maar hij heeft geen voorspellende gaven.'

'Enkel ja of nee,' zei Tops vermanend, maar Severus zag haar knipogen. Remus schudde zijn hoofd.

'Is het een Basilisk?' klonk de

Severus had zich zo laten meeslepen met het spelletje dat hij hardop reageerde: 'Een Basilisk is geen Wezen maar een Fabeldier!'

'Je denkt te letterlijk,' klonk de zachtaardige stem van Loena naast hem.

'Is het een Boeman?' riep iemand.

Remus begon opnieuw te lachen. Hij schudde met moeite zijn hoofd, maar iedereen begreep dat hij de vraag eigenlijk bevestigend had willen beantwoorden.

_Te letterlijk. Aha._ Nieuwsgierig vroeg hij zich af wie de tovenaar was die zo weinig geliefd was dat men er de spot mee dreef.

'Is het een Dementor?' vroeg Minerva met pretlichtjes in haar ogen.

'Hm, hij zuigt meestal wel alle plezierige gedachten weg bij iedereen die in zijn buurt komt, maar nee.'

'Oh, ik weet het,' riep Tops enthousiasme en begon ook hard te lachen. 'Ik weet het, Remus, ik weet het. Het is Sneep, nietwaar?'

Severus' ontgoocheling was groot toen bleek dat Lupos inderdaad _hem _in gedachten had. Het gelach van de rest van het gezelschap was minstens zo pijnlijk.

Hij keek naar Loena en ze nam hem zonder iets te zeggen mee. Weg van het gelach en de spottende opmerkingen.

Toen hij weer alleen in zijn donkere kamer stond, sloeg de klok opnieuw twaalf. Hij bedacht dat het weinig zin had om weer te gaan slapen als hij elk moment gewekt kon worden door de derde geest. Dus trok hij een deken om zich heen en ging in de stoel zitten voor de sluimerende haard. Hij sloot zijn ogen om de roze en blauwe Fabeldieren niet te hoeven zien en begon al snel te knikkebollen.

Hij was niet verbaasd toen hij gewekt werd door de geest van Albus Perkamentus. Het leek alsof de dood ook de vertrouwde twinkeling had vernietigd; de geest keek hem met ernstige ogen zwijgend aan, pakte zijn arm en nam hem in een cirkel van zwarte rook met zich mee naar de Wegisweg.

Het was eerste kerstmorgen, de kerkklokken in een naburige wijk echode tegen de hoge stenen panden. Overal stonden groepjes tovenaars en heksen en praatten opgewonden tegen elkaar.

'Heb je het gehoord?'

'Die oude vrek is dood!'

'Hij schijnt een hartkwaal te hebben gehad; chronische aderverstening.'

Severus vroeg zich af over wie de mensen het hadden, ongetwijfeld had hij de man gekend als hij hier in de buurt woonde.

'Er komt een verkoop van de inboedel. Als er een fatsoenlijke tweedehands ketel bij zit, heb ik wel interesse.'

'Moet de inboedel niet naar z'n winkel?'

'Waarom? Je denkt toch niet dat zijn werknemers ook maar één dag langer blijven, nu ze zelfs dat schijntje dat hij hen gaf, niet meer krijgen?'

Severus fronste zijn voorhoofd en keek Perkamentus vragend aan. Hij had niet geweten dat er zo'n verachtelijk persoon aan de Wegisweg verbleef.

Perkamentus bleef zwijgen, maar nam hem mee naar een volgende locatie; Het Nest. Net als eerder die nacht volgde Severus een geest over de drassige grond tot aan het raam van de keuken.

In een oogopslag zag hij dat er iets verschrikkelijks aan de hand was. De hele familie zat rond de tafel, donkere wintermantels nog aan alsof ze zojuist waren thuisgekomen. De oudste jongens hadden troostend hun armen rond de schokkende schouders van hun jongere broertjes en zusje geslagen. Arthur troostte zijn vrouw die onbedaarlijk snikte.

'Is de jongste zoon overleden?' vroeg hij geschokt aan Perkamentus.

De oude geest knikte bedroefd.

Binnen zei één van de tweelingzoons opstandig: 'Als die oude vrek z'n werknemers wat beter beloond had, zou Ron misschien nog leven!'

Arthur probeerde zijn zoon te sussen, maar de andere kinderen vielen hun broer bij met verwijten naar die oude vrek. Severus kreeg een naar gevoel in zijn buik, en hoewel hij het liefst thuis terug onder de dekens zou kruipen, smeekte hij Perkamentus om hem te vertellen wie die oude vrek was die zo gehaat en veracht werd, en zo egoïstisch was geweest dat een klein jongetje moest sterven. Perkamentus keek hem onderzoekend aan, alsof hij inschatte of Severus de waarheid aan zou kunnen.

Opnieuw een zwarte werveling van rook. Het duurde even voor Severus in de gaten had dat de rook verdwenen was. In de verte brandden geen lichten, pas toen het schijnsel van de maan vanachter een grote wolk tevoorschijn kwam, herkende Severus zijn omgeving. Hij bevond zich op een kerkhof waar hij ooit al eens eerder geweest was. Vroeger, nadat hij zijn grote liefde verloren had en hij zich verbitterd had laten inpakken door de verkeerde vrienden.

Met het licht van zijn toverstok en het maanlicht als zijn gids, liep hij tussen de grafstenen door. Perkamentus was naar elders verdwenen en toen Severus hem gevonden had, zweefde de geest naast een recentelijk gegraven graf. Er stond een eenvoudige steen en de tekst schokte hem tot diep in zijn ziel. "Severus Sneep."

_Ikzelf? Ik ben de oude vrek? De gehate en verachte tovenaar, die de dood van de jonge Wemel op mijn geweten heb?_

Zijn knieën begaven het en hij zakte op de grond in de pas omgespitte aarde. Berouw stroomde in warme druppels over zijn wangen. Hij wist niet hoelang hij zo zat, maar uiteindelijk voelde hij de hand van Perkamentus op zijn schouder.

'Kom,' sprak de wijze man voor het eerst die avond, 'het is nog niet te laat. De toekomst is wat je ervan maakt, Severus.'

Toen Severus bij thuiskomst merkte dat de nacht nog niet voorbij was en de eerste kerstdag nog voor hem lag, was hij enorm opgelucht. Er was nog tijd om de arme Ron Wemel te helpen. Hij zou kunnen veranderen en de mening van anderen over hem wijzigen

Hij voelde zichzelf bijna zweven en controleerde een moment benauwd of hij echt niet dood was. Toen realiseerde hij zich dat het lichte gevoel waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt werd doordat hij die symbolische ketting afgeworpen had.

In de vroege ochtenduren maakte hij plannen. Hij kleedde zich aan en ging op weg naar zijn winkel waar hij bijna zijn hele voorraad medicinale toverdrankjes en zalfjes inpakte en afleverde bij St. Holisto's. Daar regelde hij gelijk dat Ron Wemel zo spoedig mogelijk, op zijn kosten, behandeld kon worden.

Hij haastte zich weer terug, zwaaide bij het passeren van de doorgang van de Lekke Ketel naar een verbijsterde Tom en groette de vroege wandelaars die al op de Wegisweg liepen. 'Gelukkig Kerstfeest, mevrouw!' 'Fijne Feestdagen, meneer.'

Zijn wangspieren voelden een beetje vreemd nu ze zo plotseling aan het werk werden gezet en moesten glimlachen, maar ze deden het zonder protest. Sommige winkels gingen nog een paar uurtjes open op kerstochtend. Severus stapte bij de slagerij naar binnen en bestelde de grootste gevulde kalkoen die ze hadden en liet hem bezorgen bij Het Nest. De familie Wemel zou daar zelfs met z'n negenen nog dagen van kunnen eten.

Bij het postkantoor verstuurde hij een briefje aan Remus en Tops om hen te laten weten dat hij hun uitnodiging graag aannam, en toen hij even later dezelfde collectanten zag staan die hij de dag ervoor weggejaagd had, liep hij vastberaden op hen af. Zijn zwarte mantel zwierde vrolijk om hem heen en hij lachte naar de Griffoendors en Huffelpufs.

'Gelukkig Kerstmis!'

Hij merkte niet dat ze achteruit deinsden, vooral toen hij zijn hand naar de binnenzak van zijn mantel bracht, om naar zijn geldbuidel te tasten. Een handvol Galjoenen verdween in de bus ten bate van de slachtoffers van spreukenletsel.

'Bedankt, meneer Sneep. U ook een gelukkig kerstmis!' zei Marcel Lubbermans verbijsterd, en de rest van het groepje mompelde instemmend.

Severus boog zijn hoofd in dank en vervolgde zijn weg naar huis, waar hij nog een uurtje bij de brandende haard ging zitten, voor het tijd was voor zijn eerste kerstmis met vrienden.

_**Vrolijk Kerstfeest, allemaal!**_


End file.
